Banjo-Kazooie: The God of Scare
by Morgan64
Summary: Follow Banjo as he ventures into the world to his friends from an evil giant king. Will he succeed? I don't know. Read it and find out, and stop reading the summary. Gosh you people are dumb. I mean, uh... oh look a butterfly.
1. Chapter 1

"Finally... the transformation is complete!"

Gruntilda steps out of her newly built machine showing off her brand new body.

"Missstressss Grunty isquite sexy I must say." Klungo flirts.

"Thank you, heehee, but I have my eyes on someone else." Gruntilda walks over to a picture of Banjo with darts thrown into it and she kisses it.

"AHH!" Banjo wakes from his horrible nightmare and turns on the light to see if Kazooie is awake "Kazooie? Are you awake?" Banjo asks.

Kazooie peeks her head out of Banjo's backpack "I am now." She says annoyed.

"I had the most scariest dream ever." Banjo shivers.

"Don't worry." yawns Kazooie "Remember when I had my first bad dream?"

"Yeah."

"You said it was nothing to be afraid of, it's only a dream and it can't hurt you."

"Yeah. I remember. Thanks Kazooie."

"Whatever." Kazooie quickly sinks back into the backpack to finish her nap.

Banjo turns off the light and covers up his head and shuts his eyes. Before he gets a chance to doze he hears Kazooie's squawks and quickly wakes back up and turns on the light.

"Kazooie! What is that..." Banjo looks at Kazooie and sees that she now has the head of Bottles the mole. "AHH!"

"What's the matter with you?"

Banjo glances over and sees Bottles' body with Kazooie's head sitting on the chair reading a book.

Banjo quickly jumps up from bed and runs outside only to run into a giant foot a few feet away from his house. Banjo looks up to see who the foot belonged to.

"Hello!" Banjo calls "Hello!"

"HELLO!" A boisterous voice echoes through the area.

"Who are you?!" Banjo asks the great big giant.

"I AM THE GOD OF SCARE, MY FRIEND!" The giant bends down to meet Banjo face to face "And who might you be, my fine plump fellow?"

"My name is Banjo." Banjo answers nervously "Are you responsible for what I just saw?"

"I could be." The giant rubs his bearded chin and picks Banjo up to hold in the palm of his hand.

Banjo takes the wonder and of the land he stares at.

"This land was once my home. A long long time ago. But alas, my home has vanished, and now your home is here." The giant turns towards Banjo's house "This was where my throne used to be... and now I've come back to reclaim it."

"Reclaim it?" Banjo gulps.

"Look down my furry little friend."

Banjo looks down and sees all of his friends stumbling around all zombie-like and moaning 'Braaaiiins'.

"Are they... gulp... zombies?" Banjo whimpers.

"Yes. They are. And they all do MY bidding. So if you don't want to become one of them..."

Banjo turns around and looks at the giant, now turned into a giant zombie.

"You will listen to me!" the Zombie Giant wraps bony fingers around Banjo's torso and squeezes.

"And... what if I don't?" Banjo grunts in pain.

"Then you will lose your home... FOREVER!" the Zombie Giant laughs.

Banjo is able to pry his arms out of the Zombie Giant's grip and bite him on his hand.

"OUCH!" the Zombie Giant shrieks in pain, dropping Banjo on the ground below.

"Not one of my best ideas." says Banjo spitting out a couple blades of grass from the fall.

"Brrraaaaiiins." Banjo looks up and notices the zombies coming straight for him. Banjo quickly runs away as fast as he can, not looking back.

"Kazooie. Bottles. All mindless, hungry zombies. What should I do? As soon as Banjo gets far enough from zombies and the giant he then realizes who he can ask for help... but Mumbo is away for weekend, which leaves poor Banjo ask for help from his arch  
nemesis... Gruntilda.

 **Lightning strikes *Grunty laugh***

 ****

"Wow, that was a good impression Mr. Author."

 **"Why thank you Mr. Banjo."**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, yes, yes!" Gruntilda cheers as her newest creation strolls around across the floor. "Nothing can defeat this bag of bolts! Not even Banjo, cause he's a big dolt!" And with those words the creation stops and falls apart. "What is this?! How dare  
you fall! You were made by the best witch of all..."

Before Gruntilda is able to finish her rhyme she hears a knock on the door.

"G-Gruntilda?" Banjo nervously opens the door and peeks.

"Oh no! The bear! What are you doing here?! You should be turning around by now running away in fear!"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I need your help."

"My help? MY help?! Have you lost your mind?! You've come all this way to me for the final time!" Gruntilda readies up a magic spell and hurls it at Banjo.

"Woah!" Banjo ducks behind a table as Grunty begins shooting magic out of here hands one by one.

"You stupid annoying bear! You are no match you see?! You want my help, but you forget all that you've done to me!"

"I'm sorry Grunty! You're the only one I know who can help me!" Banjo whines.

"I don't see why you bothered. You're really not that bright. Get ready to be blasted by this giant ball of light." Gruntilda throws three big blasts from her palms hitting the table and tearing it into.

Banjo peeks up and runs to another table.

"My help, my help! I help no one like you! If you wanted help you should've went to that Mumbo Jumbo fool!"

"I couldn't, because he's not around..." Suddenly Banjo thought of a great plan "And besides, YOU are the best witch in town."

Gruntilda paused awkwardly.

"Really? You're going to ryhme? You must be desperate, even Klungo comes up with better pickup lines."

"So will you help me?" Banjo stands.

"Hmm... What's in it for me?" Gruntilda asks.

"Uh... treasure?"

"Alright. I'll help." Gruntilda agrees "So what's the trouble? Come on, tell me, come out of that bubble."

"Okay, stop with rhyming." Banjo orders.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Well..."

5 hours later

"And that's how it happened."

"Snore."

"Hey!" Banjo shouts.

"Uh... what... what happened?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Of course I was. You said something about a giant zombie and a throne and all that junk."

"Oh. I guess you were listening."

"I have an idea. It's not going to be easy, but we must travel to a faraway island, just south of here. There we will find an ancient book called Nocturnis."

"Okay great! When do we leave?"

"Right now." Gruntilda whistles for her broom and the two fly out of the lair to the faraway island.

 **The End**

 ****

"No wait! It's not the end yet! We still haven't saved Kazooie!"

 **Yeah I know, I was just messing with you.**

 ****

"That wasn't funny."


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on Banjo-Kazooie: The God of Scare... Banjo and his friends were turned into mindless zombies.**  
 **  
**

"Brrraaaiins."

 **In order to save them, our hero seeks help from an old foe.**

 ****

Gruntilda laughs.

 **Will they be able to save them just in time. Find out now. (cue DBZ music)**

 ****

"So where is this island exactly?" Banjo asks.

"It's in the water... just like you."

"Wait. What? I'm not in the water."

"You are now." Gruntilda does barrel roll...

 **Do a barrel roll.**

 ****

on her broom, flinging Banjo off towards the ocean as she flies away cackling maniacally.

"AHHHH!" Banjo screams at the top of his lungs, just before hitting land.

 **Did Banjo survive? Find out in the next exciting chapter. (I know this is a short chapter, but I just like to leave everyone in suspense.)**


End file.
